


【翻译】Breathless

by Chuh, StsFish



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Bottom Tony, College student Tony, Light Drinking, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, Top Loki, operator Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuh/pseuds/Chuh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: 一个醉酒后的派对游戏导致了一场电话性爱，但Tony事后没有断片，这通电话撩拨着他的心绪。他忘不掉，还想要更多。





	【翻译】Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breathless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143858) by [crimsone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsone/pseuds/crimsone). 



> Loki在工作中自称Luke

这是他听过最他妈蠢的主意。然而他就在这参与着该死的游戏。

 

他在大学好友Rhodey的家里，Rhodey举办了他22岁的生日派对。Tony自然给他提供了满一后备箱的酒精和一车不速之客。总共六十四个人，没完没了的痛饮和一堆噪声投诉之后，这个夜晚逐渐演变到一个只能称为疯狂的境地。

 

将近午夜，大部分人的酒精摄入已经到了足够让Rhodey考虑叫救护车的量，但剩下一些还没完全喝掉脑袋的客人仍然有着提出傻逼想法的才能。

 

绝对傻逼的提议。

 

其中一个正牵扯到Tony，让他坐在一个七人围成的圈里，一个空玻璃瓶放置中间，迅速地逆时针旋转。如果它停下来时指着你，你必须按照其他人的任何要求去做。没有借口不能推脱，这就是游戏规则。

 

某种程度上，Tony非常擅长用外表掩盖自己的生涩尴尬，假装乐于交际。但挤坐在一圈陌生人里的时间长了，他开始有点崩溃。亢奋不安同时也真他妈吓坏了，他庆幸于自己足够醉而能掩饰这两样。

 

瓶子第一次停下时，他们让那个人和身旁的女孩亲热，这对快乐的情侣甚至急切到在其他人面前爱抚。下一轮停下，他们让另一对儿做同样的事，这次也激发了热切的回应，紧闭的浴室门后传来15分钟的下流声音。

 

像某些神秘元素搞鬼想让他受苦，接下来酒瓶停在了Tony的方向。

 

天知道什么原因，其他人决定对他更有创意一点。Tony在其他人考虑各种方案时瞪着无辜躺在圈子中间的玻璃瓶。显然他们厌倦了围观他人卿卿我我，于是用了很长一段时间想出新花样。最后他们终于转身看着Tony，邪恶的笑容出现在每个人的脸上。

 

“我们让他打个色情电话。”

 

Tony用眼神扫射盯着他的这些人。

 

他皱眉，“等等，什么？”

 

“你打给色情专线，我们旁听。”其中一个女孩详细说明，激起咯咯的笑声和其他人的点头赞同。

 

Tony翻了个白眼，“去你们的。”

 

“来吧伙计，我们玩得正开心。不要扫兴。”

 

Tony叹气。他真的更愿意跟真实在房间里的随便谁搞上，或者做其他什么事。不过此刻他似乎没有其他选择。

 

无论如何，这只是个游戏罢了。

 

“好吧。行。随你们便。”

 

他紧张而沮丧地看着其他人在手机上打字寻找合适的号码。他们最终从一个觉得看上去有趣的网站上找到了一个号码，让他用自己的手机拨号。Tony享受着他戳下数字的漫长时光，手指因为激动和恼怒轻微发抖。他太紧张了，尝试了好几次，最终还是按准了绿色的拨号键，打开扬声器的音量，举着手机让每个人都能看到通话界面。

 

重复单调的振铃声在房间里回荡，所有人都在等待某个人接通电话。他们的注意力集中在Tony手中的手机上，一片安静。一些人屏住呼吸，另一些甚至捂上嘴。

 

然后，终于，有人接听了。

 

“嗨？我是Luke。你是？”

 

男声。

 

一个流畅深沉的男性嗓音，略带英国口音，低回柔和莫名勾人。

 

很长时间没人出声，周围的女孩们集体脸红了，男孩们则目不转睛地盯着他的手机，Tony默默眨眼。

 

“嗨？”Luke轻柔地重复，几乎是温柔的。接着是一个轻笑声，柔软而邪恶，搞得几个女孩儿用手盖住了她们通红的脸颊。 Tony只能紧张地吞咽，环着手机的手指收紧。

 

“我知道你在，”Luke说，“不要害羞，我又不会咬人，除非你想要我这么做。”

 

有人拍了Tony肩膀，惊醒他回到现实。Tony清了清嗓子，脸颊泛红。

 

“唔...是，嗨。”

 

“嘿，”男人回应，Tony能够听出其中的笑意，“你叫什么？”

 

“嗯…Tony。”

 

“Tony...我一直都很喜欢这个名字，”Luke听起来若有所思，仿佛真的感兴趣。“现在感觉没那么糟糕了吧？是不是？不需要那么害羞。”

 

Tony无助地环顾四周，但其他人只是回望他，不再有人面露笑容。没人料到会是一个男人接通电话，更不用说一个听起来似乎很清楚自己在干啥的男人。Tony绝望地瞄他们，但没人出声，看起来同他一样一无所知。

 

“我不是害羞，”Tony终于设法开口，脑子里立即为此想扇自己，“只是紧张，我猜。”

 

Luke轻哼，“我看得出来。”平静友好的气氛下似乎有些命令式的东西，要求留意，要求服从。“你听起来很年轻，我可以问你的年龄吗？”

 

“我，呃...21，”Tony回答，“我的意思是，我在上大学，呃...这不重要，你可能不在乎，不过无论如何我还是说了，因为我是个白痴还有点醉。好的，可能不止一点醉。我的意思是我没那么醉时，还能表现得像个正常人。但我喝了几杯，你知道，为了鼓起勇气和其他什么狗屁...我很抱歉，我就是闭不了嘴，我可以...”

 

他像往常一样思绪飘散胡言乱语，但Luke耐心等待，直到一个女孩肘击他的肋骨让他闭嘴时，轻哼了一下示意。

 

“没关系，Tony，我明白你很紧张，”Luke说，“第一次，是吗？”

 

“你是说我第一次喝酒，还是第一次打这种电话？” Tony几乎可以听到其他人翻白眼。

 

Luke轻笑，“打给我。”

 

“是...这是第一次。”

 

“啊，你更有理由紧张了，嗯？别担心，小猫。我会温柔的，我保证。”

 

Tony无意识地抓住领口，使劲拉开一点，Luke搞的他们像是共处一室，像他们真的站在那里彼此交谈。情况开始好转，他知道其他人在等他说些什么不那么蠢的话，所以Tony试着接过话茬。

 

“温柔，嗯？”他戏谑，“有点奇怪，因为你实际上听起来像个会粗暴对我，狠狠操我的人。”

 

电话那头一片安静，Tony没有理会其他人的欲言又止。Luke再次回话时，从友好对话的声音变为了沙哑克制。

 

“你想要我粗暴点吗，Tony？”

 

Tony觉得全身兴奋到疼痛，直至指尖，甚至破烂运动鞋里蜷缩的脚趾。“我不知道，Luke...你为什么不让我想要它呢？”

 

轻微的气声几乎是轻笑，“小心你的要求，Tony。如果你要我粗暴，你最后会悬空大张着腿，架在我的肩膀上，而我的阴茎深埋在你粉红的小穴里，你会有几天不能正常走路和思考...这是你想要的吗？”

 

Tony觉得衬衫似乎更紧了，他的双颊烧红，心脏敲击着肋骨，只能失神地盯着地板。通常他完全知道自己该说些什么，该怎么诱惑别人。但现在...Luke占了上风，不知怎么Tony觉得自己完全愿意交付。

 

“是...对....我想要那样。”

 

“那么我们从头开始，”Luke说，仿佛他就在Tony身后，“只有我们两个的开始，我把你拉近自己，而你背对着我的胸口。我能够亲吻到你脖子微小可口的弧度。品尝你的脉搏，让你平静...”

 

Tony不由自主地抬手寻找脖子上Luke所说的那个位置，但在他顺从继续触碰的冲动之前，他又把手放回大腿。这样其他人就不会意识到他仅仅听着Luke的话语，就已经融化成一团可怜的玩意儿。Tony几乎忘记了周围有十几个他刚在派对上认识的陌生人。只剩自己，Luke，以及Tony想给他留下深刻印象的可悲尝试。

 

“我——我会向后，想要感受到你，”Tony喃喃道，感觉心跳梗在喉咙里，呼吸艰难。“你可能比我高...我知道你会比我高，因为大部分男人都比我高。不过这是好事，因为我的身体会和你完全契合，然后我可以——我会感受到你宽阔的胸膛紧贴着我的背，你的手握住我的臀部。那——感觉真好，让我平静下来...”

 

“很好...非常好，小家伙，我希望你冷静下来，”Luke轻声说，赞赏，克制，不知怎么似乎沉浸在他的角色中，就好像Tony是他真正想要的人。Luke似乎没有按剧本表演，而只是基于自己的渴望建立了场景。“现在，告诉我你穿着什么，甜心...”

 

Tony低头看着自己，余光注意到其他人打手势想让他回答一些荒唐的东西。但Tony的大脑已经融化，只想如实陈述。

 

“牛仔裤，呃衬衫，一件旧衬衫，你甚至辨认不出乐队的名字了，但我不忍心扔掉它。”他摸索着衬衫下摆迟疑道。

 

Luke轻笑，这次听起来呼吸急促了一点，“那我脱它的时候得小心一点，别把它撕成碎片嗯？”

 

Tony咽了口唾沫，“我不会介意你这么做的，Luke。”

 

“喔，但我答应过会温柔的，不是吗？”Luke轻声提醒他，“我把手伸到你的衬衫下面，感受你臀部温暖柔软的触感怎么样...你会喜欢吗？”

 

Tony抽动鼻子，“是的...我会。我很喜欢。”他轻声，“我想要你触碰我身体的每一寸，Luke。”

 

Tony足够贴近手机，能听到Luke几不可闻的喘息，微弱但确实存在。

 

“我怎么能抗拒，”Luke低语，“我想知道你摸起来是什么触感。我想知道如果我的手掌放在你的腿间你会是什么反应，你甜美的声音会有多响...”

 

这场景进入Tony的脑海，他只能坐在那儿，想象另一个男人压在他背上的重量，一只大手在他腿间动作。他的呼吸比之前更加沉重，只想按Luke的描述触碰抚摸自己。Tony在地板上挪动了一下，因为他突然想起自己不是一个人，所有的目光还集中在他身上。他尽力并拢自己的腿，试着不要显露出自己增长的兴奋。

 

“那...感觉很棒...我——”Tony猛地吞咽发音破碎。

 

“就这样，小家伙，告诉我，告诉我感觉有多好...”

 

“感觉...就像天堂，Luke。”

 

Luke压低了一点嗓音，就像他是边摸索着Tony，边对着他的耳朵说话，“你真温暖，在我的触摸下融化...我能感受到你大腿间的热度，沿着我的手掌磨蹭，来回，来回...”

 

Tony低头让其他人看不到他发烫的脸，他的声音颤抖，“Luke...”

 

“嘘，小猫。放松。回到我的手心，为我再分开一点腿...我还没有操你呢，你就已经崩溃了...”

 

Tony无意识地把手机贴到耳朵上，不管还开着扬声器。他的膝盖紧紧贴到了胸前。他越来越硬，毫无办法。他不能让其他人看到这个，太过了，他不想让其他人看到他这样...

 

他不想停下，他想和Luke说下去，继续，但他不能。不是这里。不是现在。

 

“Luke，我——我不能...抱歉，我得走了——”

 

Tony按下红色键，突然中止了通话。

 

每个人都很安静，盯着他目瞪口呆。Tony咬唇抬头看他们，脸颊通红，瞳孔涣散，双腿交叉着掩饰兴奋。然后他意识到他们不知道他为什么这么突然地挂了Luke的电话，无论如何他得辩解。

 

Tony集中了他仅剩的所有才智，只是耸耸肩。

 

“我开始觉得无聊了。”

 

那是赤裸裸的假话，但得到了他想要的反应。房间里爆发出一阵笑声口哨还有激动及难以置信的叫喊，伴随各种赞扬话语的拍背。他们认为整个过程只是Tony的一场表演，当然了他们可不会知道Tony脑子里真正想了什么。Tony没有在听他们说话，他仍然紧紧握着手机，手指泛白。

 

“你他妈是个疯子，Tony，你真是。”Rhodey说着一只手臂搭上Tony肩膀。他在通话过程中进来加入他们，亲眼目睹了很大一部分，这让Tony有点慌乱。

 

“别再让我这么做了。”Tony抱怨，并不是真的这么想。他的心思还在其他地方，仍然沉浸在Luke答应会对他做的一切事上，他知道自己忘不了。他知道自己会后悔挂断电话的。


End file.
